Faberritana Holidays
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: First Thanksgiving and Christmas in New York. Faberry, Brittana and somewhat Pezberry and Quintana. Happy Holidays!
1. Ritual Sacrifice With Pie

_"It's a ritual sacrifice with pie."_

"Brittany will you please stop watching TV and help me clean?" Brittany Pierce heard her best friend of fourteen years, Quinn Fabray, ask and the taller blonde stood up.

"Sorry, Q."

"It's okay, let's just get this place clean before they arrive." Quinn and Brittany cleaned as Santana and Rachel were cooking in the kitchen. It was the four ladies first Thanksgiving since they moved to New York after graduation. Rachel and Brittany were working on stage dancing, singing and acting in plays and Quinn and Santana were working hard in school to get their lawyer degrees. Brittany and Santana had always been together, but made it official their junior year after Brittany broke up with Artie again and Rachel and Quinn started dating shortly after Finn broke Rachel's heart the summer before senior year, but it wasn't until they moved into an apartment that their relationships started to blur the lines into all four of them sleeping together. No one knew the extent of their relationships and they didn't plan on telling anyone, but they had Rachel's dads, Brittany's parents, Santana's parents and all the kids from their old Glee club coming to eat dinner with them. Quinn and Brittany split up and finished cleaning and everything was going fine until Quinn heard Santana's voice.

"Just because we're screwing doesn't mean I won't slap you, Berry." Quinn quickly ran into the kitchen, but before she could say anything Santana looked at her and said, "That goes for you too, Q."

"Brittany!" Quinn yelled knowing the Latina would never slap her.

"Yes, Quinn?" sweet Brittany bounced into the kitchen holding a rag and a can of Windex.

"Can you please tell your girlfriend not to slap me or Rachel?"

"San, what have we said about hitting our friends?" Brittany asked just looking at Santana.

In whipped fashion she replied, "We don't hit them."

"Right, now what started the threats?" the blonde asked sounding like a mother questioning her child. Santana and Rachel started talking at the exact same time and Brittany stuck her hand in the air.

"One at a time, Santana first."

Santana looked smugly at Rachel before answering, "She's telling me how to cook."

"Because she's doing it wrong." Rachel protested and Santana jumped closer to the small diva, but Quinn stopped her before she was able to hurt her.

"Rachel, Santana's been making Thanksgiving dinner since she could walk and she may do it differently than you, but she knows what she's doing." Rachel looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Santana."

Quinn and Brittany smiled as Santana said, "It's okay, Rach." Rachel smiled and Santana rewarded her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Are all the windows cleaned?" Quinn asked Brittany and the taller blonde looked confused.

"I was cleaning the tables."

"But you have Windex in your hand, babe, that's for windows." Santana said cutting up the celery.

"Oops." Brittany replied blushing.

"It's okay, B." Quinn said leading her friend back to help find the right spray to use.

Santana and Rachel didn't have another argument until Quinn heard Rachel yell, "No Santana!" The blonde ran back into the kitchen to see Rachel in the air in Santana's arms. "Put me down." Rachel said laughing and Quinn sighed slowly stepping out of the room, but Santana put Rachel down and the diva said, "Hey, Quinn did you finish cleaning?"

"Pretty much." Quinn replied quietly. "Did you finish cooking?"

"Pretty much." Rachel responded stepping away from Santana to stand next to Quinn and pull her in for a hug. Quinn relished in the warmth and didn't notice Santana walk past them.

"The turkey's cooking and everything else is done. Do you want to sit and watch TV until our guests arrive?"

"I'm sure we could watch that Buffy marathon with Brittany and Santana." Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn back into the living room to sit on the couch. Rachel and Quinn cuddled on the right side of the couch while Brittany and Santana cuddled on the left as they watched episode after episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer until they heard the doorbell ring. Brittany skipped to the door as Quinn turned off the TV and Rachel and Santana went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

In normal Berry fashion Rachel's dads were the first to arrive followed by Sam and his wife Hope, Puck and his girlfriend of the week, Amy, Mike and Tina, Brittany's parents, Artie and his wife Kayla, Mercedes and her husband Ben, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and his wife, Taylor and the last to arrive were Santana's parents.

Everyone sat around the table before eating and Rachel said, "Let's go around saying what we're thankful for."

"Really Berry? That's lame." Santana interjected only to receive a jab in the stomach by Quinn.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and said, "Who wants to start?"

Nobody raised their hand so Quinn said, "I will." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend and Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn thought for a minute before saying, "I'm thankful that I didn't have to move to New York by myself. I'm thankful for Brittany and Santana for being my friends, but I'm mostly thankful for Rachel who stood by me when I needed her most. You put up with my bad moods."

Quinn paused when she heard Puck cough, "PMS."

Quinn glared at Puck before adding, "I don't know where I'd be without you so thank you, Rach for being my girlfriend."

"God, Quinn you're so corny." Santana said and Brittany elbowed her in the ribs.

"I thought it was sweet, Q." Brittany said and Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand kissing it softly. After Quinn Rachel said she was thankful for her family and friends, followed by Rachel's dads who each thanked Quinn, Brittany and Santana for taking care of their little girl, Puck who said he was thankful he didn't get a girl pregnant that year, Amy who said she was thankful for her job, Finn and Taylor who said they were thankful for each other, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Ben, Artie, Kayla all said they were thankful for their children, Kurt said he was thankful for Blaine and his dad, Blaine said he was thankful for Kurt and to finally get into the college he wanted to go to, Sam who said he was thankful to have found the one person in life to make him happy and Hope who said she was thankful for Sam, Brittany's parents who said they were thankful for Santana taking care of their daughter, Santana's parents who said they were thankful for Santana being on her own and being happy with Brittany.

"I'm thankful for my job that let's me dance everyday and for the friends that I have here, but even more I'm thankful for Santana. I love you." Brittany said when everyone looked at her expectantly.

Finally it was Santana's turn and she looked around the room nervously before saying, "I don't think I can top Quinn's corniness, but I'm gonna try. This year I graduated from high school, moved to New York and started college. Sacrifices have been made, I'm living with Berry for crying out loud, but at the end of the day I get to come home to Brittany and her upbeat attitude. I may not say it a lot, but you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Santana eyes fell onto Brittany's as she continued, "I know I'm not the easiest person to be around, but you love me through my flaws and although we've known each other since we were six and I've made a lot of mistakes the only right thing I've done in my life is loving you." Santana paused and stood to kneel in front of Brittany. She pulled out a box with a simple one karat diamond ring in it and said, "Brittany Susan Pierce will you marry me?" Brittany looked around the room to see Rachel with her hand on her heart, Quinn rolling her eyes and everyone else smiling. "Are you gonna answer, B?" Santana asked sounding nervous.

"Of course I'll marry you!" The blonde yelled pulling Santana in for a kiss as everyone clapped. Once the excitement died down and everyone had started eating Brittany looked around with a huge smile on her face and said, "All four of us are sleeping together." Everyone looked up from their plates in shock.

"Um, babe why did you just say that?" Santana asked quietly.

"'Cause this is the part where we say something embarrassing right?" Brittany asked confused.

"That only works in the movies or TV." Rachel offered and Brittany blushed.

"Oops."


	2. Decembers a Busy Month

With the proposal and Thanksgiving over Santana was finally able to think about Christmas. With Rachel having a Jewish father and a Christian father she would be celebrating both Hanukkah and Christmas and Quinn, being the dutiful girlfriend she is will celebrate both with her.

"What are doing for Christmas, Q?" the Latina asked while Brittany and Rachel were still at work.

"Rachel and I are just sharing our traditions since it's our first holidays together." Quinn explained not looking Santana in the eyes.

"I meant what are you getting Rachel for Christmas or Hanukkah, whatever?" the blonde looked at her friend confused.

"I'm not sure yet with me and Rachel this holiday is mostly about being together and learning what traditions we'll have in our future home. Also with Rachel's birthday we've agreed this month is mostly about time spent together."

"Are you engaged and you didn't tell me?"

"Not officially, but with you and B getting engaged, Rachel and I talked about our future and if we have kids how we would want them to be raised."

"So you skipped the proposal and are thinking about kids?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"You know Rachel, she's always thinking of the future. She's had her life planned since she was five." The blonde said starting to stalk away. Santana pulled Quinn into her and softly kissed her.

As they pulled apart they heard the door open and a loud voice say, "Quinnpuff where are you?" Quinn smiled and Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"I'm in the kitchen, Rach." Quinn yelled pulling out of Santana's embrace. The petite diva bounced into the kitchen holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Guess what, Quinn."

"What?" Quinn stepped closer to her girlfriend and hugged her.

"I got the part!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel had been trying out for a revised off Broadway role in Evita as Eva.

"That's great, babe."

"There's one catch."

"What?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I have to work every day until the New Year." Quinn didn't respond and Rachel tried to decipher what her girlfriends face could tell. "But we'll still be able to do what we need to for the holidays and my birthday." At that Quinn's face turned into a frown.

"How, Rach? You're gonna be so tired we're not gonna be able to do anything." Rachel pulled Quinn's chin down so their eyes met.

"I'll never be too tired to make your hopes come true." Quinn looked into her loves eyes and saw the future and all her dreams coming true.

In Rachel Berry manner unfolded the paper and said, "All the traditions for Hanukkah are at night and I'll be home by then and I already talked to the director and he agreed we'd only need to work a couple of hours on Christmas, but it's in the morning so you can sleep in and I'll get home at eleven or twelve when we'll exchange presents and have Christmas dinner."

"Ok." Quinn said before wrapping Rachel in her arms and spinning her around. "You got the part!" Rachel giggled and Quinn kept spinning her until she asked to be put down. Once Rachel was on the ground they heard a cough behind them.

"I hate to interrupt a barfworthy moment, but dinner is getting cold." Both girls knew better than to dispute Santana so they followed their two friends into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Are we going to do anything special for your birthday, Rach?" Brittany asked after they had been eating for ten minutes.

"I don't know. I have to work that day, but if Quinn wanted to surprise me with anything I'd be happy." Santana smirked at Quinn who glared back. Brittany smiled her innocent smile and the girls went back to eating. They ate in irregular silence until they realized Rachel hadn't spoken since answering Brittany's question.

"You haven't spoken much tonight are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going over the lines I have to memorize." Rachel responded surprised and Quinn started laughing.

"You have had the play memorized since you were a kid. I don't think you have anything to worry about." Santana and Brittany joined into the laughter until they looked into Rachel's eyes and saw a glimmer of happiness.

"You're right, Quinn, as always." The petit brunette said grabbing her loves hand and kissing it gently. After that Rachel started to talk a lot more and the woman joined in periodically between eating and thinking about the holidays. When everyone else had gone to sleep Santana stayed up thinking of exactly what she would get Brittany. As she dozed off on the couch watching Jerry Springer she remembered the year when they were twelve and her fiancé had asked Santa for a duck. She turned off the TV and climbed into bed with Brittany.

"I was cold without you, S." The taller girl said quietly.

Santana kissed her shoulder before replying, "I'm here now, sleep my beautiful dancer."

Over the next few weeks Santana searched for a way to buy a live duck while Brittany went through her work days oblivious and Rachel and Quinn made the best of the little time they had over Hanukah and Rachel's birthday. Eventually it was Christmas morning and the three girls had slept in at Rachel's request until they woke up to Rachel's voice yelling, "Merry Christmas!" They looked at their alarm clocks and saw that the brunette had gotten home an hour early. Brittany bounded down the stairs first followed by a smiling Quinn and a half asleep Santana.

"What are you doing home early, babe?" Quinn asked while hugging her girlfriend.

"Paul felt in the Christmas mood and let us leave." Rachel answered before Santana kissed her on the cheek and Brittany hugged her. The three sat around as Rachel organized the presents until the tree. When they were neatly in four piles Rachel said, "Me first!" The diva pulled out two envelopes and handed them to Brittany and Santana.

Brittany smiled sweetly and Santana said, "Tickets to your show, thanks Berry." Rachel smiled and reached behind her back to pull out two boxes. Brittany ripped off the wrapping paper quickly and squealed when she saw a pair of Tweety bird sweat pants and shirt.

"You were complaining about not having very many dance clothes so Quinn and I thought we'd get you some." Rachel said and Santana followed her fiancé and unwrapped her box to see a set of books.

"We know you don't like to read, but these are a couple books we figured could help you in school and later when you're a big successful lawyer." Santana smiled and nodded her thanks to Rachel and Quinn. Santana and Brittany then handed Quinn and Rachel their presents and Rachel smiled to see a notebook with a gold star on it where she could put her scripts.

"Thank you, guys." Rachel said quietly staring at the notebook.

"It was Brit's idea." Santana replied and watched Quinn as she opened her present timidly. "It's not gonna blow up, Q."

"I know." Quinn responds angrily before ripping off the wrapping paper to find a pack of bacon. Upon closer inspection Quinn realized they were vegan bacon.

"You were complaining that Rachel has a hard time with your bacon addiction and I found this at the store so I bought them to see if you like them." Santana replied embarrassed.

"Thanks, S." the blonde replied mimicking Santana's tone. Both Rachel and Brittany sensed it getting awkward so changed the conversation back to giving their presents.

"I know I got you 8 presents already, but I saw this and had to buy it." Rachel said handing Quinn a small box wrapped in gold paper. Quinn unwrapped it and opened the box to see a diamond ring. Quinn started to laugh and Rachel looked worried.

"I'm sorry, Rach I was just laughing because it seems we have the same mind." Quinn replied when she saw her girlfriends face. Before Rachel could question Quinn handed her a box that looked just like the one she had just given Quinn. She opened it to find a ring similar to the one she had given her love, but with a gold band. Rachel laughed and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"Does this mean you're engaged?" Brittany asked eagerly. Quinn and Rachel looked at Brittany then looked at each other.

"I guess it does. I just think we've felt this way for a while so we don't really need to ask." Quinn replied then added, "Am I right Rach or do you want me to propose?"

Rachel laughed again before answering, "No." She kissed Quinn again and Brittany handed Santana her present excitedly. Santana smiled and opened the present quickly.

"Brit, I love it." Santana said looking admiringly at the framed picture of Brittany and Santana taken at their graduation. Brittany smiled and Santana watched her as the blonde looked around the tree to see if she could see another present.

"You have to close your eyes." Santana said and Brittany's eyes met hers with a pout. "Come on babe I have to go get it and you have to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." Brittany nodded and jumped excitedly like a child.

"Make sure she keeps them closed." Santana said to Rachel and Quinn as she walked past them to get the duckling she had been keeping in the hall closet that Brittany never used. She carried him like a baby and kneeled before Brittany. "Ok you can open them now." She said softly not wanting to wake the sleeping animal.

"Oh, San it's beautiful." Brittany said sensing the mood.

"It's a girl and she's all yours."

"Ours." Brittany corrected as Santana placed the duckling in her arms. Brittany stared at the animal in her arms as if it was a child. "This has been the best Christmas ever, babe." Santana kissed her and when they had separated she continued, "But next year I want a baby." Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel and Quinn laughed realizing Brittany was right this was a great Christmas.


	3. New Years Surprise

"Quinn!" the blonde heard behind her as she was walking to the bedroom she shared with Rachel.

"What S?" Quinn whispered back stepping closer to her friend.

"I need your help."

"San, it's Christmas night I'd like to cuddle with my fiancé can't this wait until morning?" Quinn asked then looked into Santana's pleading eyes.

"You get five minutes." The Latina smiled and led Quinn back into the living room. Santana explained her plan and by the end found a smiling Quinn. "I love it." Quinn and Santana spent the rest of the week planning exactly how they would accomplish their New Years Plans.

On New Years Eve after Rachel and Brittany got home at five the four girls ate dinner quickly and then loaded into the car under the pretense that their destination was a total surprise. The drive took a long time and by the time they arrived in Boston it was 11:00. They drove around for another half an hour before they found the perfect chapel house to get married in that Santana had looked up a month earlier. Rachel looked at Quinn at the same time that Brittany looked at Santana.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel said quietly as Brittany kissed Santana lightly on the lips. They walked into the chapel and Santana explained what they were doing.

"A double wedding Quinn?" Rachel asked smirking.

"Do you want me to change it?" Quinn asked even though she was disappointed.

"No, I was just admiring you and Santana working together on this." Quinn smiled and didn't respond as she handed Rachel a dress along with Santana handing one to Brittany. They went into four separate rooms and changed coming out ten minutes later. Brittany and Rachel were wearing simple, but beautiful white gowns while Quinn and Santana were dressed in black and white lady suits. Quinn stood on the right of the pastor while Santana stood on the left and as the wedding march started they saw the love of their live walking down the aisle. Quinn smiled and Santana felt a tear fall from her eye.

Everything went according to plan and when they heard, "you may kiss the bride" they also heard a strike of fireworks announcing the New Year.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel said holding her wife close to her.

"Now you won't forget our anniversary." Brittany stated as the four women walked back out to the car.

"That was the plan." The Latina replied smirking and getting into the back with Brittany.

"No screwing in the back." Quinn stated and Santana groaned.

"But, Q we just got married."

"Save it for when we get home please." Quinn pleaded turning on the car. Surprisingly Santana and Brittany fell asleep and Quinn wondered if Rachel would follow, but even after they were half way home Rachel kept fiddling with the radio.

"You can go to sleep babe."

"I know. I don't want to." Quinn smiled and continued driving. They traveled in almost silence except for the radio for another fifteen minutes before Rachel said, "You know you'll probably be in trouble with my dads they were really excited about planning their only daughters wedding."

"Oh, shit you're right." Quinn said scared. Rachel now got nervous.

"I'm sure they'll understand that you wanted it be spontaneous and at exactly the stroke of midnight. I'll call them and explain it." Quinn started to laugh interrupting Rachel's train of thought.

"I already asked them Rach. They said it was okay as long we come visit and we can let them plan the reception." Quinn explained after she stopped laughing.

"You thought of everything." Rachel admired.

"Of course, I'm married to the woman of thinking ahead." Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn's hand as she thought of exactly what Quinn said she would, the future with the woman by her side.


End file.
